Ghostwriter
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: A/U Christmas Drabble series (each part is 300 words exactly).
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote 99.9% of this last year. I just never had time to finish it off before Christmas actually came and went. I was hoping to get it finished by this Christmas, but as tomorrow's Christmas Eve here, I don't see that happening either. So suffice to say, I am shooting for a New Year finish. I'll give it a go anyway. *head desk at real life and half-finished fics***

**Part One: Present Christmas**

"Christmas novellas."

Laura watched for Bill's reaction to her unexpected announcement closely. His eyebrows lifted only a fraction, but he did unnecessarily adjust his wire-rimmed spectacles.

"I want every author you represent to write at least two."

"It's a little short notice," he said dryly, effectively reminding her Christmas day was only a week away.

"Sales of Christmas novellas are booming and we only have three available this year," she continued, ignoring his predictable negativity. "They tend to be romances, but there's nothing to say they have to be. What they do need to be, most definitely, is good enough to make the reader want to buy something else by the author. Next year I want Presidency Publishing to have a quality range of seasonal books available. I want you to convey to your writers how important these novellas will be in terms of marketing."

"They'll only be published in eformat?"

She waved her hand, dismissing his typical regrets and reservations about the ebook business.

"We can do this cheap. Minimal editing, basic covers. Free book campaigns are always popular."

"But not profitable. I would rather my authors received something for their efforts."

She removed her glasses and felt her cheek twitch, as it was accustomed to do when she became frustrated with her most successful agent. "Christmas is a cold business, Bill."

His expression told her everything he wasn't saying out loud.

She felt a sudden pang to be in Bill Adama's stable of writers. To have him rush to her defense.

She blinked. Now that she'd just slipped over to the wrong side of fifty, was she to become needy?

She sat up straighter. "I want every writer who is due to release a book in the next two years to have a novella available by Black Friday."


	2. Past Christmas

**Part 2: Past Christmas**

Laura sniffed experimentally.

"No."

She swung around. Elosha stood behind her, fresh faced and calm compared to the other harried shoppers.

"You got him scent last year," Elosha asserted as she passed Laura a container of coffee beans.

Obediently Laura rejected the bottle back to the shelf before leaning over to take a deep settling breath. Her friend had instantly guessed who was to be the gift's recipient, it seemed.

"Not that he didn't like it, mind you," Elosha continued with a flip of her scarf across her shoulders. "You might not have noticed, but he's worn that scent ever since. Even when he ran out around July, he purchased another bottle of the same brand himself."

Bill always smelled of a heady mixture of cinnamon, citrus and real man. She couldn't remember him having an offensive odor prior to her gifting him that cologne.

"Not that he was trying to impress you," Elosha murmured in a dreamy voice laced with sarcasm, "or that he wears it because he knows you like it."

Laura gulped and, after flashing the clerk a quick apologetic smile, followed her friend as she wandered through to the nearby menswear aisles.

"Bill Adama, despite his attempts to be working class, always dresses immaculately," Elosha noted.

Rare opportunities over the years to touch Bill's expensively cut and well tailored garments filled Laura's mind. Assisting him with his tie, adjusting his collar, gaining his attention by gently sweeping her fingers across his sleeve, or tapping his chest to emphasize a point.

She glanced at a display of ties now, but then dismissed them too with a sigh.

A flashing light advertising the latest tech fad caught her attention.

However, Elosha tutted beside her. "Don't you think you should give him something a little more personal this year?"


	3. Future Christmas

**Obviously I'm not going to get this finished by Christmas (especially as it is Christmas here in 1/2 hour), but here's another part before I head to bed to sleep for a couple of hours until the kids wake me (early, no doubt) and I start the Christmas Day whirl. Merry Christmas, everyone!**

Part 3: Future Christmas

Laura picked up her cellphone and clicked on the first contact who appeared in the alphabetical list.

When Bill eventually answered, he obviously recognized her number. "You okay?"

"I just read four Christmas novellas," she said, peeling off her gloves and snuggling further under her duvet. If only the industry could invent something which enabled her to read in bed without freezing off her hands "They only seem to mention Christmas in passing. So your authors might be able to use something they've already written. Jazz it up with santas and sleighbells."

"Laura," he murmured, his voice a tantalizing blend of rough and sweet as it came down the line. "It's midnight. I could have been asleep."

She didn't bother checking the time. "Let me tell you about the first one I read. It was about four brothers. Do you want to guess their names?"

His resigned sigh was enough signal for her to continue: "Mark, Joseph, Benedict, and Adam. Joseph and Adam both fall for their neighbour, Lauren. They only stop fighting over her when Ben dies."

His rich chuckle warmed her completely. "Mark marries Lauren's friend, Jane?"

"You've read it," she deadpanned. "Oh, Bill, it was awful. The second one was how vampires celebrate Christmas, and the third and fourth retold A Christmas Carol. They were all so…"

"Cheaply produced? You could tell the writers didn't care about the characters? Most likely because they weren't being paid?"

"Touche."

Suddenly Laura heard a bang and music in the background of their call. Then, someone else was talking to Bill. "Here's where you're hiding!" the distinctly feminine voice cried. "We've just about run out of booze."

"I'm sorry, you have company. I'll call tomorrow, from the office."

Without waiting for Bill's reply, Laura tossed her cellphone to the bedroom floor.


	4. Christmas Presence

**Part 4: Christmas Presence**

"You're not thinking of backing out on Christmas day dinner, are you?"

Laura made no reply to Elosha's exasperated question. She should remind her friend that Bill hadn't actually issued a Christmas invitation.

"He assumes you'll be there," Elosha insisted, reading Laura's mind. "You know you're welcome."

A waiter whisked away the now empty plates.

"You've spent Christmas with the Adamas for three years," Elosha stressed, proving the subject wasn't closed, as another waiter placed a check down on the table.

Almost four years ago, Bill had arrived at her office door with one of the best novels she'd read in decades. Kara's book had pulled Presidency Publishing out of the financial strife the company had been in at the time. Since then Bill had brought her many bestselling manuscripts, and Laura had employed his son, Lee. And she'd somehow joined the Adamas each year since for Christmas day.

"What are the alternatives?" Elosha asked.

Ignoring the question, Laura leaned over to retrieve her purse. Perhaps it would have been preferable to eat alone, she thought irritably.

"Billy is in Ohio, and since the Sean disaster, you've avoided Marcie and her family."

Laura opened her mouth to suggest they could spend the day together, but Elosha was already shaking her head. "I'm afraid I can't." Then, she continued, more gently: "I'm not letting you spend the holidays alone."

Laura flipped open her wallet and stared at the photos she kept there. Her parents smiled out at her from one side. She was featured in the photo on the other side, squeezed in between her sisters.

"For ten years you were alone," Elosha murmured as Laura ran her finger along Cheryl and Sandra's forever young faces.

"Thanks to Bill, you have family again, Laura. And you should spend Christmas with them."


	5. Christmas Past Tense

**Part 5: Christmas Past Tense**

Laura's pulse quickened when Bill appeared in the restaurant's doorway.

She'd realized quite soon after their call that her awkward reaction had been unjustified. She knew if Bill was seeing anyone romantically he would simply tell her. It had probably been Kara. Or Sharon? The fact that the woman sounded older was irrelevant.

"Laura."

She looked up at the familiar voice. "I didn't think you were coming," she said.

"You invited me," he replied peevishly. "But apparently you're not discerning when it comes to invitations."

His eyes traveled up and down the restaurant's tables. Best selling authors, media and bloggers, editors, cover designers, financial officers. Yes, it was an eclectic group, but everyone in the room had their part to play in the success of her business.

All except him.

"I invited you, Richard, to be polite. Since your resignation, Presidency Publishing has flourished. Your presence at our Christmas party is immaterial. You can either take a seat and enjoy a free meal and drinks, or you can leave."

At this point Bill also reached her side. The nod he gave Richard was courteous yet completely dismissive and, to her surprise, held a distinct warning. She saw it; as did Richard.

Her ex-lover's face flushed, and she thought he was about to bluster some more, only he didn't have the chance. Bill had taken her arm and was leading her toward the dance floor.

"Hey," Bill murmured in greeting as the music's tempo slowed. A currently popular ballad began to play.

Determinedly, Laura dragged her eyes away from Bill's intimate gaze. Only, as she did, her focus somehow settled on his chest.

They stood, without touching or making any attempt to dance, for an excruciatingly long period.

Until finally, disconcertingly, she succumbed to temptation, and fell into his warm bulk.


	6. Christmas Future Passed

**Part 6: Christmas Future Passed**

Laura watched as Bill indulgently twirled Kara toward the band, only capturing her hand at the last moment to reel her back to his side.

"He can dance," Elosha noted, settling into the chair Bill had recently vacated. "Wonder what other hidden talents he has," her friend added saucily with a wink, causing Laura to promptly choke on the wine from which she'd just taken a sip.

"So, Christmas day hasn't been canceled?" Elosha asked once both women had composed themselves. "Remember the first Christmas you spent with Bill?"

Laura did. Both she and Bill had been invited to an advertiser's pre-Christmas dinner. She'd used the relaxed atmosphere to confront him over Kara's second book.

"It's a white hot mess, Bill. Lee is the only editor I trust to deal with it. And her."

"Second books are vital," he'd agreed pleasantly. So pleasantly she'd been flummoxed. She had expected an argument. Even Lee had expected an argument.

Not that she ever minded arguing with Bill, even from the beginning. No one dared to stand up to her the way he did. Their verbal back and forth invigorated her.

"But it means you're alone for Christmas," she'd blurted out, disconcerted.

"Perhaps we can spend it together," he'd suggested smoothly.

"I really want to check on sales on Christmas day. Foreign markets, time zone differences," she'd rattled off. "I can't wait to study the data."

"You don't want to indulge in something a little more traditional? I'm cooking turkey for friends. I think I can cater for you too. You can always stay after everyone else leaves. We can... Study... The data then."

Why hadn't she noticed the pause in that sentence at the time?

"He was offering more, Laura, even then," Elosha said now. "You just didn't want to see it."


	7. Presenting Christmas

**Sorry, I'm late. Real life sucks. I have written to the end now, and will post every night until it's finished.**

**Part 7: Presenting Christmas**

Laura stood outside the house, loath to ring the doorbell and announce her arrival. There was still time for her to slip away, back to her own apartment.

Did she really want to spend Christmas with the Adamas, or was she just lonely? That was the question she'd been asking herself for days. It felt like she was constantly allowing Bill to rescue her.

The door swung open to reveal the man of her musings.

"I need you to rescue me." As greetings went, it was both unconventional and eerie. She'd thought for a long time Bill could read her mind, but this was downright ridiculous.

Before she could respond, he'd reached out and taken her purse from her shoulder, slinging it over his own without any apparent concern for perceived masculinity. "This year's great debate is what's best: Christmas books or Christmas films." He led her toward the rear of the house. "I know you'll agree with me that it's books, and you're much better at arguing than I am."

Her thunderous look at his last comment was only met with his chuckle. She realized later, however, it had been enough to distract her from any further self-indulgent reflection.

Soon, with the help of food and drink and laughter, the day slipped away into early evening. The guests drifted off until it was only Bill, Laura, and Lee, left lingering in the house's dining room, along with a table full of dirty plates, used wine glasses, and unopened gifts.

"Yours first," Laura asserted, passing Bill the envelope in which she'd placed his gift.

He flipped it over quizzically. "A gift voucher?" he supposed.

She held her breath as he opened the envelope and scanned its contents. After a short moment, understanding dawned on his features.

"About time," he murmured.


	8. Passing Christmas

**Part 8: Passing Christmas**

The day after Christmas, despite her full schedule, Laura found herself on tenterhooks, waiting for the occupant of the newly refurbished office across from hers to visit.

She carefully smoothed her hair and sat up straighter when a brief knock indicated he might at last be doing just that.

A whiff of patchouli filling her senses caught her off-guard, however. She hadn't expected Elosha to make an appearance today.

"So, Bill's Christmas gift?"

Laura blinked, but slowly offered a copy of the papers her solicitor had drawn up only two days earlier.

"You've essentially given half of Presidency Publishing to Bill Adama," Elosha commented as she read them through.

"Instead of him just being an agent who works for your business, you've made him an equal partner." Then, her dark steady gaze found Laura's. "And?"

Laura shook her head, baffled.

"What happened afterwards?" Elosha elaborated.

Laura had savored the look on Bill's face when he'd realized the extent of her gift. But their celebration had been cut short. Saul Tigh had arrived at the house, along with a wife who'd returned to her husband a few short weeks ago. Already Ellen Tigh's influence on her husband was obvious. Kara had been in tow, leaving little chance for Bill or Laura to indulge in private conversation.

When it seemed the new guests weren't inclined to leave early, Laura eventually had, citing tiredness, which hadn't been completely untrue.

"You're still holding back."

Laura just pursed her lips.

"You haven't told him about the rest. Throughout the entire Christmas books vs movies debate, you avoided discussing A Christmas Carol?"

Laura wanted to tell Elosha mentioning that particular classic hadn't seemed sensible, considering, but her friend had moved to open Laura's office door and was pointing across the hall.

"Go and tell him now."


	9. Future's End

**Chapter 9: Future's End (Final)**

The antique desk Laura had purchased was now decorated with stacks of manuscripts. The bookcase behind it displayed some of Presidency Publishing's best-loved novels.

"It's almost six. And my first day," Bill greeted her, grinning. "You think I could call it quits?"

She was too anxious to return his smile.

Of course he immediately noticed her mood. "Laura?" he prompted. "Honey?"

Coming from him, the endearment sounded so natural and heartfelt. Tears threatened as she rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

He made a noise at the back of his throat before taking control of the kiss, deepening it.

They'd kissed before, sweet pecks of greeting or farewell, the occasional congratulatory ones, all directed to a cheek. But this kiss... This kiss was one she would remember forever. One she would clutch close, and hold in her heart if need be.

When they finally parted, she moved to the bookcase, quickly finding the book she wanted.

He read the title. "Sad, knowing the author passed away before she could finish it like she wanted. I refused to read past where her ghost writer took over," he admitted.

Laura's resolve strengthened looking at the photograph adjacent to the book's blurb. Elosha was wearing the same blue scarf she had at the department store. "I need to go into hospital for some treatment. I thought I might read this again while there."

Bill searched her expression for the longest time. It obviously revealed more than she was saying. Eventually, he reached for her hand. "It might be better if I come to the hospital and read it to you. I promise I'll stick it out until the end this time."

She squeezed his hand gratefully. "Just promise me you'll read it slowly."

The End


End file.
